No Such Thing as Coincidence
by Tay M. Alexiel
Summary: Ayano is a half-breed panther who grew up with another half-breed wolf named Yusei. Not by chance, they are bought by the same Master, Jack Atlus. What adventures await the two in their new home? And what dangerous secret does Ayano hold? Rated M for later scenes, yaoi and language.
1. Chapter 1

No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Chapter I**: Affection

Their affection for each other touched Jack to his core. The girl – the trader had called her Ayano – curled around the other half-breed's possessive stance. The other was a black wolf with lightning-like streaks stretching through his fur. The trader had called this one Yusei.

What touched Jack the most, however, was that Yusei was a wolf and Ayano was a panther. In his experience, the two different breeds rarely got along. They wouldn't converse with the other, let alone be seen next to the other.

Ayano's coloring was similar to Yusei's in that she was black-furred, but she had a slight crimson tint to her fur. Her sapphire eyes stared at Jack with fear as Yusei's navy orbs growled with his voice.

"It's okay," Jack soothed.

"Those two are inseparable," the trader said as he rounded his stall corner.

The two half-breed's were in the same cage. It was big enough for them both, but still was small in comparison to the other half-breed cages.

"Why?" asked Jack, looking back to the two.

"They were orphaned at the same place. Ayano was wounded and Yusei stayed and helped her back to health. They then wandered together, probably for a good two years before I found them. They've really been hard to tame. I had to tame Ayano first before I could even touch Yusei. I've never seen either of their human forms, but I'm sure they'd rival the beauty of their animal forms," he added as an after-thought.

Jack looked at Ayano, who did appear tamer than Yusei, who still growled at the newcomer, his front paws protecting his friend.

But, Jack had to ask himself. Were they really friends; or was there something else, some other feeling? And would he be able to fit in there somewhere?

The trader was talking about how rare both breed were. Ayano was the legendary creature panther from medieval lore. Her fur holds a crimson luster that has not been seen in panthers since the Dawn of the Domino. Her eyes were also very rare among the panther breed. Most panthers had green or gold eyes.

Yusei was a pure-bred half-breed. His father had been a pure breed, as had his mother and they only had Yusei before being taken away from each other.

Most half-breed are the result of a human and another half-breed procreating. So they weren't true half-breeds, more like quarter-breeds, but half was easier to say. Most half-breed have two forms: total human, pure animal. There's the rare kind that have a third form; a mix of both total and human forms.

"How do you know all this information if they haven't changed in front of you?" Jack asked the trader who smiled.

"The webs of intelligence stretch far."

"I'll take Yusei," Jack said, watching the two half-breed's reactions.

Yusei growled louder, but Ayano placed a paw on his and mewed softly. Yusei leaned down and licked her ear, and let out a small whimper.

The two communicated for a moment and the trader grew impatient.

"Yusei, come," he called, opening the cage door and pointing to the ground by his feet. "You have been chosen by a Master."

Deflating fast, Yusei looked at Ayano and howled lightly. Ayano mewed again, standing and nudging Yusei towards the open door.

Reluctant, Yusei walked out of the cage, and turned to see the trader slam the door closed on Ayano who had attempted to follow as all attention was on Yusei.

Ayano looked down at the ground and mewed again, turning back to the back of the cage and laying down, her head on her front paws. Her sapphire orbs watched Yusei and Jack as Jack made the payment to the trader.

"What will you do if Yusei escapes?" the trader asked.

Jack smiled. "I'll find you as I know where he'd go," he said, glancing at Ayano who looked close to tears. The look tore at his heart.

Yusei looked down at the ground by Ayano and attempted to lick her through the bars. Ayano stood and brushed against the bars much like a cat would to get attention, her actions allowing Yusei to reach her with his tongue.

"Yusei!" the trader called. "Come!"

Ayano mewed once more and Yusei deflated. He returned to Jack's side, his tail between his legs.

As Jack turned to leave, he felt a tug on his jacket. He turned and to his surprise, he saw a young man sitting where the wolf had been. He had black hair with the same lightning like streaks and navy eyes. "Please don't leave her," he said, his voice soft. He looked so close to tears as well, it wrenched Jack's heart.

Jack sighed and looked at the trader once more. "How much for her as well?"

"Well, since I can't guarantee Yusei's cooperation without her in the mix, she'll be free of charge," the trader smiled kindly. He opened the cage again and Yusei crawled to the door, and sat cross-legged at the entrance.

"Well Ayano?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Jack blinked. Ayano was in her total human form. She had black hair with that slight crimson haze and sapphire orbs that looked at Jack, then to Yusei, then to the trader with curiosity as well as confusion and caution.

"No need to be afraid," the trader said.

The cracking of bones echoed in the surrounding vicinity and Ayano changed back into her panther form in unison with Yusei. She walked out of the cage and sat next to Jack, Yusei following suit.

"Collars?" the trader asked.

Yusei growled again, his eyes narrowing at the trader.

"Yes," Jack said. "And make sure they are the electrica-type," he whispered to the trader, making sure that Yusei and Ayano hadn't heard him.

"Sir," the trader said, smirking. He handed Jack a pair of collars, one a bright, lime green and the other a duller red. "The green one's for Yusei. They have their names on them already. Just be sure to engrave your address on them."

"Alright," Jack said, and walked over to Yusei and Ayano. "I'm going to put these on you," he said, addressing both half-breeds. "They are so when you get lost, I can find you." He leaned over Ayano's neck and Yusei lunged forward, his teeth sinking into Jack's arm.

Jack howled in pain, but resisted the urge to tear the wolf off him and fling him against the stall.

Ayano mewed and Yusei loosened his grip on Jack's arm. A hiss from Ayano and Yusei let go of Jack completely.

"Thank you, Ayano," Jack said, shaking his arm to get feeling back into it. He placed the duller red collar around Ayano's neck. "Yusei?" Jack asked. A look from the wolf told him all he needed to know. "We'll wait until we get home to get the collar on you."


	2. Chapter 2

No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Chapter II**: New Home

The manor where Jack stayed was huge! It looked intimidating; and that was just on the outside. Jack opened the front door and allowed his new pets to enter before him. Ayano was clever; she walked timidly and slowly, sniffing each and every new scent that appeared to her nose. Yusei stuck close to Ayano, following her example.

Jack closed and locked the door, walking to the kitchen. "You hungry?" he called. Ayano mewed and Yusei let out a small bark. Jack took that as a "yes" and asked his cooks to prepare dinner for himself and the rest of the inhabitants of the manor as well as something that would suit a panther and a wolf. When the cooks looked at him in surprise, he muttered that they were his new pets.

"Sir," the head cook said, caution in his voice, "those things are animals, they aren't human. Why ask for something they'd like? Why treat them with respect?"

Jack sighed. "Just do as I asked you," he said, his voice full of venom.

"Yes sir," the head cook muttered and set about his job.

Turning back to the entrance hall, Jack heard a growl and rushed out to see Yusei protecting Ayano from a person that Jack recognized as Kiryu as he came down the stairs.

"These two creatures yours?" Kiryu asked, stopping a few stairs from the bottom and looking at Jack.

"Yes," Jack said.

"I will never understand your obsession with these creatures," Kiryu muttered, descending the rest of the stairs and heading towards the kitchen. He poked his head out of the kitchen doors and asked Jack if he'd started dinner.

"Yeah," answered Jack.

Kiryu nodded and backed out of the kitchen, sitting in the living room on the couch nearest the fire. "Why did you get them?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I wanted Yusei, but I had a feeling he wouldn't cooperate without Ayano," Jack said as he sat across from Kiryu, his eyes on his new pets. They appeared to be communicating with each other, exchanging mews and low growls.

"Yusei?" Kiryu asked.

"The wolf."

"Ah." Pause. "Since there are two, why don't you let me have the other," Kiryu smirked. "As you won't have room for both of them, why don't you allow me to treat the other? You said her name was Ayano?"

Jack was about to answer when a voice growled, "you will not TOUCH Ayano." The two turned to see Yusei had transformed into his total human form and was protecting Ayano who was still in her panther stage.

Kiryu was speechless. Yusei's human form was gorgeous. Though he was a boy, Kiryu wouldn't mind. He swung both ways.

Ayano changed and she stood up next to Yusei, placing a hand on his bicep. "Don't worry about it," she said. "If the Master says so, we must obey."

Ayano was beautiful too, though her English was a little broken; she had a hard European accent. And she understood the concept of Masters! Kiryu couldn't decide which one he wanted more.

"But…!" Yusei protested.

Ayano hissed at him. "If the Master says so… we must obey," she repeated.

Jack was astonished. Normally the dog was the friendly and loyal companion. The cat was the independent and the kind that wouldn't listen to its owner. They seemed to have switched places.

Yusei sighed. "Okay."

Kiryu looked at Jack. "Well?" he asked. Jack could see the lust Kiryu held for the two half-breeds in his eyes and he sighed.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," Jack said again.

"Why?"

"They are too attached to each other," Jack said, motioning for the two to exit the vicinity.

Ayano grabbed Yusei's hand and smiled. "Let's go explore!"

Yusei glanced at Kiryu and Jack with a menacing stare, then was dragged off by Ayano.

"I want to break Yusei of her, then I will let you have her," Jack said once he was sure they couldn't hear him. "Yusei is mine."

"Understood," Kiryu muttered, inwardly smirking. This is why he liked having Jack as a suitmate. They shared the house together along with a few other people, but really it was mainly Jack and Kiryu. Jack always brought home the coolest toys. And, if Kiryu played his cards right, he could have a chance with both half-breeds. "Speaking of which, why did you buy them in the first place? What did you see in Yusei?"

"I saw a beautiful young man that needed a home," Jack said. "And he wasn't going to cooperate without Ayano, so I decided I could get her too. Just until Yusei warms up to me and doesn't need her anymore. Besides, she was free of charge."

"Really?" Kiryu raised his eyebrows. "Who was the trader?"

"No idea, but he knew a lot of info about the two. He seems like a good information collector."

"He could become useful," Kiryu muttered.

"How's that?"

"There's a thief on the loose," explained Kiryu. "They've stolen things that people thought couldn't be taken. Souls, essences, traits and stuff like that."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"This thief has stolen people's personality traits. If someone was abusive, and she stole from them, they were no longer abusive. However, there's always a consequence. The stolen trait is replaced with another trait. That trait may be up to the thief, or it's by chance. Sometimes, the new traits work; sometimes they don't. And another strange thing… The person who is stolen from makes a wish on a certain fountain. They throw a coin in and depending on the coin's value, the wish varies from degree of completion. If a quarter is thrown in, the wish will be fulfilled to a greater degree than if it were wished upon a penny."

Jack listened to Kiryu, his thoughts turning in his head.

However, it couldn't be either of his pets… Ayano was always under Yusei's protection and Yusei would never leave Ayano.

Then who could it be?

"They have no clues to who it is?" he asked.

"Nope. None. The thief sneaks in and steals and is gone within a few seconds. The traps the police set up are never triggered."

"What kind of person are they setting traps for?"

"A human. A half-breed wouldn't have the guts to steal from a pure human." Kiryu scoffed at Jack's question. "Absurd. A half-breed with the courage to steal from a superior race."

"What if it WAS a half-breed?"

Kiryu looked at Jack. "So? It isn't our problem. I just thought it was interesting. And that trader seems like a useful information gatherer. If we could use him to catch the criminal…"

"I know you like helping the police out, but maybe we should stay off this case," Jack warned.

Chuckling, Kiryu shook his head. "I couldn't do that. What did the trader look like?"

"I need to go back into market tomorrow. I can show you."

"It would be a good opportunity to measure Ayano and Yusei's capacity to be around people and if they are reliable," Kiryu said. "We should take them with us."

Sighing, Jack nodded. Kiryu was right. They needed to see if Yusei would run and take Ayano with him, or if Ayano would win and they would stay.


	3. Chapter 3

No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Chapter III**: Market

Yusei had put up quite the struggle as Jack told him they were going to the Market to pick up supplies for Kiryu's job. And for clothes for the two half-breeds. He didn't want his collar on, nor did he approve of a leash, but somehow Ayano convinced him it would be okay.

Jack mentally thanked himself that he had the foresight to buy Ayano too. If it were just Yusei, his arm would have been shredded to pieces.

He wanted them in their pure animal forms until they reached the market. Once they reached their destination, they could change into total human form and wander with Jack to find clothes that fit them.

Jack decided not to tell them that they were to go to a fancy party hosted by his sponsor, Rex Godwin. They would get regular clothes and from those measurements, he would order fancier clothes for them as they were to attend the party as well.

Walking side by side, Ayano and Yusei seemed at peace walking with Jack and Kiryu. Jack held both leashes; he didn't trust Kiryu with his new pets just yet.

They passed their neighbors and waved.

The fiery-haired boy of the Hogan family waved them down.

"How's it going, Crow?" Kiryu asked as they stopped by the fence.

Crow hopped the wooden barrier and stood with Jack and Kiryu. "Fine. You two?" His gaze caught Ayano and Yusei. "Do these two belong to you?"

"Me," Jack said, his voice coming out as rather possessive, but he didn't care.

"Oh?" Crow smirked. "Where are you off to?"

"Market," answered Kiryu.

"I wanna go!"

"You're welcome to join us," Kiryu said. Crow smiled and called to his family that he would be back later, then walked with Jack and Kiryu to the end of the street and to the left, towards the Market.

"Who are they?" Crow asked, gesturing to Yusei and Ayano.

"Ayano is the panther and Yusei is the wolf," Jack introduced. "They are half-breeds."

"Interesting," Crow murmured. "I've never seen half-breeds like these two."

"Yusei is a pure-blood half-breed and Ayano is a legendary creature," Jack said, repeating the words the trader had said to him.

"Really?" Kiryu asked. "I had no idea. Ayano must be worth a whole lot more than you got her for. You said you got her for free?" He whistled. "Damn. It must be because he charged you extra for Yusei."

Jack shrugged, his eyes on the two animals in front of him. Yusei glanced back at the three pure humans and growled. Ayano tugged at his ear with her teeth and he looked back at her.

"Do they not talk in pure animal form?" Crow asked.

"I don't know if they can," Jack said.

"Just curious because I want to know what they are thinking," Crow said. "But they can understand us?"

"Of course. Because they are also part human," answered Jack.

"Ayano spoke a very broken English," Kiryu said. "Where did you say she was from?"

Jack shrugged. "The trader didn't say."

"And Yusei looked Japanese," recalled Kiryu.

"So?" asked Jack.

"How did they meet?"

"Stop asking all the questions I don't know the answers to," Jack growled. "If you are so interested, ask the trader."

"But you are also interested, right?"

Jack shut his mouth. Kiryu was right. He was curious about the two and their past lives.

A tug on his arm brought his attention back to Ayano and Yusei. Ayano was at his side, his jacket sleeve clenched in her mouth. She mewed as she let go of his sleeve.

"What?"

Ayano looked at Yusei, then back to Jack, then to Yusei once again. She mewed a few times, then her head drooped as Jack still didn't understand and moved back to walk with Yusei.

"What was that about?" Crow asked.

"No idea," muttered Jack, still trying to figure out what happened himself.

The humans walked in silence for a bit, then Kiryu and Crow started to converse again. Jack listened, but only paid half an ear's attention as he was still thinking about Ayano's actions. He watched the two half-breeds interact again.

They reached the market and Jack removed the leash clips from their collars. Ayano changed into her total human form. To Jack's surprise, the collar changed size with her. He had expected he would need to take it off, but it grew with her and fit across her neck in a loose buckle. It looked like a choker; good thing they are in style.

Ayano wore a large darker t-shirt and baggy navy jeans that covered her small, bare feet.

She placed a hand to Yusei's head, scratching behind his ears. The wolf leaned against her leg and smiled as much as a wolf could smile.

"Well?" she asked. "Where are we off to, Master?" She looked pointedly at Jack.

"Kiryu's going to find some supplies for his work. Crow's going with him. I will be taking you two with me to the clothing section," Jack said, waving Kiryu and Crow away.

"Why would we need new clothes?" Ayano asked, tucking a stray lock of blackened hair behind her ear.

"Those clothes don't fit you," Jack answered. "I would like you to wear something that fits you a bit better."

Yusei growled at this comment, but Ayano scratched a bit harder, and Yusei closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting his thought.

"As you wish, Master. Lead the way."

"Yusei. Change," Jack ordered and the boy did as he was told. He was dressed in a form-fitting darker shirt and rather loose jeans. His feet were bare as well.

"You will stay close to me. You will NOT leave my side. If you get lost, go to the corner of Main Street and Orchard Avenue. When I find you missing, I will head there. Do NOT intentionally get lost. Understood?"

"Yes Master," Ayano said, bowing her head.

"Sure," answered Yusei, looking away. He wasn't happy and Jack could see that. He decided to ignore it. Yusei and Ayano belonged to him. And he had a feeling Ayano would win…

"Follow me." And with that, Jack headed for the clothing vendors on Willow Lane. He glanced behind him to see if Yusei and Ayano were following. They were; Yusei holding Ayano's hand which sent a pang of jealousy thorough Jack.

He walked towards a stand to which he knew the vendor, a girl by the name if Kris. Jack knew Kris from the many times Godwin had invited him to parties and he always needed new clothes for each one. She did all kinds of clothes – from fancy to casual – and they were always good quality.

Kris was at her stall, looking rather bored as Jack walked up, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Kris," he greeted.

Kris looked up, her face brightening as she saw Jack. "Good morning, Mr. Atlus."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Jack?" the blonde asked, ruffling Kris' pixie-cut dark brown hair.

"As always, at least once more. I'm very sorry Jack, but it's a force of habit…" Kris trailed away as she spotted Yusei and Ayano approach. They were moving at a slower pace than Jack and he was surprised they were able to keep up with him, let alone find him. "Are these two with you?" Kris asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I need you to fit them with clothes. The clothes they wear don't fit them at all. I also need you to make them a set of fancier clothes," he added, leaning in so only Kris heard.

"One of Godwin's parties?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"Very well," Kris smiled. She gestured for the two half-breeds to come closer. Ayano moved with caution with Yusei slightly in front of her. "I won't bite," Kris laughed. "I'll work with you first," she said, pointing to Ayano.

Ayano nodded and moved around Yusei and towards Kris.

Yusei grabbed Ayano's arm, making Jack's heart leap again with jealousy. "Are you sure?" he whispered to the other half-breed. "I have a really bad feeling."

"It's not that I don't trust your feelings, Yusei. However, Master has asked us to get new clothes. I have a feeling that they'll be for multiple purposes, so we might as well cooperate to get some nicer clothes."

Yusei sighed. "Please allow me to accompany you."

"Talk to Ms. Kris about that," Ayano muttered and walked over to Kris, Yusei still holding her arm.

"May I stick around with Ayano?" Yusei asked Kris as they approached.

"He's very attached to her," Jack explained as Kris looked at him with confusion.

Kris' eyes widened in understanding. "I see. Well, I will need to undress her as I need to take measurements, but you are welcome to stay by the door."

"It's fine because I've…" Yusei began, but Ayano shot him a glare and he shut his mouth. She walked with Kris into the stall and disappeared behind a curtain. Yusei followed after a moment and Jack after Yusei.


	4. Chapter 4

No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Chapter IV**: Clothes

The stall insides were rather dark because of all the clothes hanging everywhere, blocking the light. Kris and Ayano had disappeared.

Yusei stood in the middle of the stall, looking around at all the cloth. He wandered after a bit, feeling the different textures and looking at all the colors. However, Jack could tell Yusei's thoughts were still with Ayano.

Jack watched the other boy, his envy of Ayano growing. She held a very special place in Yusei's heart, and Jack really wanted to tear him and her apart so he could have Yusei all to himself.

Walking up to the boy, Jack tapped him on the shoulder. Yusei didn't turn. Jack growled, and placed a forceful hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"What is it, 'Master'?" Yusei asked, his voice dripping venom at the word 'master'.

"Face me."

"No."

Jack rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Fine. Then I have no choice," he growled, spinning Yusei around by his shoulder and planted a rough kiss upon Yusei's lips. He pried into Yusei's mouth with his tongue, tasting a fruity taste in the boy's saliva.

Yusei, too surprised to fight back right away, stood there for a moment. But it was a moment too long as ruffling drew closer and Ayano and Kris appeared out of the changing rooms.

Ayano had a fitting dress on and she turned away as she saw Jack and Yusei. "My apologies, Master," she said, and turned back to the dressing rooms.

Yusei fought Jack after Ayano saw them, but Jack was too strong and Yusei couldn't overpower him. Jack kept a firm grip on Yusei's upper arms and continued to kiss him.

Finally, Yusei was able to break free of Jack's grip, and he turned to look for Ayano. But she wasn't there. Neither was Kris. Yusei wandered about the store, looking rather lost and sad.

Jack didn't know what to do. He wanted more. But, Yusei looked so pitiful as he searched for Ayano.

Should he leave Yusei alone, or take him like he'd imagined last night?

Sighing, Jack decided on the latter. If Ayano saw them together, she'd break free of Yusei quicker.

Looking about for the wolf, Jack's heart skipped a beat as he saw that Yusei wasn't anywhere to be seen. He moved to where he'd seen the half-breed last and looked about from there.

Just as Jack thought he saw Yusei in a corner of the stall, Ayano emerged with Kris once more. She had on a form-fitting navy blouse and a blue plaid skirt to her lower thigh. Brown riding boots to her knees and Kris was helping her into a jacket that reached her elbows and fingerless gloves to her mid-forearm.

"Wow, Ayano," Yusei said from beside Jack, smiling. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks," she muttered, a blush appearing across her cheeks.

Jack jumped at Yusei's sudden appearance. But, before he could move to catch him, the half-breed was already on his way over to Ayano and Kris.

Yusei took Ayano's hand and kissed it, kneeling down as he did do.

A knight and his princess.

Jack's jealousy was growing. He wanted to rip Yusei from Ayano so badly! But, he needed to wait until the opportunity arose. Ayano still held value; he didn't want to send her away just yet. She could train Yusei to enjoy Jack's company...

Before he could continue that train of thought, Jack noticed Yusei had stood and was advancing on Ayano. They embraced, Ayano snuggling to Yusei's chest.

"Please don't do that again," Jack heard Yusei mutter.

"Same to you," Ayano murmured back. "I don't want to lose you."

Yusei kissed the top of Ayano's head and smiled, breathing in her warm, cinnamon-chocolate scent, wondering if Jack had smelled Ayano yet. He wanted to be the only one that knew Ayano smelled - and tasted - this way. The ONLY one... She was his alone.

"Yusei," Kris called. "Your turn."

"I'll wait right here," Ayano said. She pushed Yusei towards Kris and smiled. "If you need anything, you know how to call me."

Yusei groaned. He hated being in the presence of other girls. They always lusted after him. Why, he didn't really know.

Jack watched the exchange, and once Yusei was gone with Kris, he advanced to Ayano.

"Yes Master?" Ayano asked, not turning to look at Jack. "How can I help you?"

"I want to know what happened between you and Yusei that brought you this close."

Ayano sighed. "It's a long story. I'd rather not bore you with the details, Master."

"I want to know more about you," Jack murmured into Ayano's ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. He nipped at her ear, his breath tickling her neck. His hands worked at the bottom of her shirt, feeling the skin ripple across her stomach as she inhaled.

"Master," Ayano muttered. "Please unhand me."

"Why?" Jack asked, licking her neck. There was a taste there, but he couldn't figure it out.

"I do not want Yusei to see this."

"And why not? It'd be good for him…"

"You misunderstand. He will be very angry with you; not me. He will attack you. I do not want to see that. I would prefer to be punished because I turned you down than to see Yusei punished for attacking you."

"You care that much for him?"

"Of course!" The fire in Ayano's voice threw Jack off. His grip loosened and she was able to break free. "Punish me as you see fit later. Just make sure Yusei isn't around. I know what kind of person you are… and I don't want to subject Yusei to that kind of personality. I will do whatever it takes to keep Yusei from you."

"Ayano?" Yusei called from the dressing rooms. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Ayano shouted back. "Everything's fine." She looked back at Jack who was advancing again. "Master…" the warning in her voice was as clear as the growl. "I told you…"

"And as you Master, I order you to remain where you are and allow me to do as I wish with you," Jack countered, his voice low and angry. He emphasized the word 'master' and Ayano shuddered.

She didn't want to obey Jack, but she had no choice. He WAS her Master after all…

NO! That was wrong! YUSEI is her Master!

Ayano opened her eyes, remembering the pact she and Yusei created. Then, she closed her eyes again as she thought if Yusei even remembered the pact. If he didn't… well, that wouldn't pose a problem. As Jack was Yusei's Master then, by chain of command because Yusei was her Master, Jack would also be her Master.

The thought of two Masters shook Ayano to her core.

She opened her eyes again and saw Jack about to pounce. Luckily enough, Yusei appeared out of the dressing rooms with Kris. Jack backed away.

Analyzing the scene before him, Yusei growled, running over to Ayano and hugging her with force. "Keep away from her!" he growled to Jack.

Jack just smirked.

"Did he harm you?" Yusei asked Ayano who shook her head.

"No. I'm fine, Yusei. Thanks for caring," she said, kissing him on the cheek then turned, leaving the stall. She looked upset as she turned away from the wolf.

"What did you do?" Yusei asked Jack, poison in his voice.

"Nothing," Jack said.

"Lies!" Yusei nearly shouted, making Kris cover her ears. "I know Ayano and she wouldn't act that way if something wasn't wrong!" He stormed out after Ayano.

Jack turned to Kris. "Sorry about that. Did you…?"

"Yes, I got the measurements. What would you like them to wear?" Kris removed her hands from her ears, a smirk on her face. "Damn, that Ayano girls' body is something else. No wonder Yusei is protective of her," she added as an afterthought.

"Something that will show off their figures but make sure they'll have no place to hide weapons. Like a dress for Ayano and something else for Yusei. And make sure they'll match the patterning of my outfit as I do not want to lose them."

"Sir," Kris said, smiling. "You're request is acknowledged. I will begin work immediately."

"Please bring them by the moment they are done." And with that, Jack turned and followed the two half-breeds.


	5. Chapter 5

No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Chapter V**: Almost Kidnapped

With their new clothes, Ayano and Yusei seemed to fit into the crowd a bit better. Jack allowed them to roam around a bit before he called them back over to him so they could walk back to the house.

"What about Mr. Kiryu?" Ayano asked.

"He'll meet us back at the house," Jack said.

"Do we have to change?" was Ayano's next question. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Do we need to be in our pure animal form to go back?"

Jack thought for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "It's fine. You can stay total human."

Ayano smiled her delight. "We'll meet you back at the house!" she called to Jack, grabbing Yusei's hand and dragging him along.

Jack made to protest, but the two were lost in the crowd before he could call after them. He walked back to his residence by himself, almost lost in thought. Reaching the front doors to the manor, he noticed the doors he made sure to lock on the way out were unlocked and the left door stood slightly open. Did Ayano and Yusei make it back?

Jack pushed the door open further and stepped into his manor. Looking around, he saw a shadow darting through the second level. It looked too muscled to be Ayano or Yusei.

What about the thief Kiryu was talking about?!

However, what held value in his house?

Watching the shadow move towards the room that he had designated to Ayano, Jack tried to put two and two together. Was the shadow after Ayano? Did Ayano hold value? And if so, what kind of value?

"Hey! Wh-What - ?"

The shout woke Jack from his thoughts and he looked up at Ayano's room and saw the door open and the sounds of a struggle reached Jack. He rushed to the stairs and climbed to the top just in time to see the shadow carrying an unconscious Ayano out of her room.

The shadow looked at Jack, the glint of a smile appeared where the mouth should be, and then the shadow leapt out of the window as Jack closed in, taking Ayano.

"Ayano!"

Jack looked to see Yusei holding his side, leaning on the doorframe of Ayano's door, his eyes wide and tears welling in his sockets. His side was bloody and he slumped to the ground when he saw the shadow jump with Ayano.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted, pounding his fist into the floor.

Jack walked over to Yusei and knelt next to the half-breed, placing a hand to his shoulder. "What happened?"

Yusei's features were hidden by his bangs and his shoulders shook with anger. He didn't answer Jack. However, his body perked when he heard something. He stood, brushing Jack's hand off and stumbling to the stairs. He descended and hobbled to the door where he disappeared outside.

Jack followed, confused beyond belief. When he got Ayano back, he would ask.

Outside, Jack saw Yusei kneeling next to the crumpled form of Ayano. She had reverted back to her pure animal form and she appeared to be sleeping.

Yusei ran a hand across her body as if checking for broken bones and bruises.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, approaching.

Yusei glared over his shoulder at Jack, his stance becoming possessive and protective. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about." With difficulty because of his own injury, Yusei picked Ayano up and carried her back into the manor.

Jack stared after Yusei, thinking about what just happened. Rustling in the bushes woke him and he turned to see Kiryu emerge from the shrubs that surrounded the manor.

"So that WAS Ayano," Kiryu muttered as he approached Jack.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack.

Kiryu looked at his suitemate. "Well, I was on my way back home when I saw a figure jump from the second floor, a body in their arms. I ran after them and they dropped the body to escape faster. I ran after them but lost them in the forest behind the house."

"How could she revert to her pure animal form when she's unconscious?" asked Jack.

Kiryu shrugged. "You'd have to ask a half-breed about that." A cold breeze blew through the lawn and made Kiryu shiver. "Let's get inside. A storm's coming. We should close all windows before it starts to rain."

Jack nodded and the two headed inside. He would ask Yusei about it later. Right now, he would be too preoccupied with Ayano to really listen to Jack. He wanted Yusei's full attention.

Kiryu closed the door behind them and locked it just as the first thunder roll echoed in the town. The sound of pouring rain pelting the roof started.

Jack ordered the servants to start closing the windows as he walked to Ayano's room. He watched Yusei nurse Ayano's injury before tending to his own. They really shared a unique bond. The panther was still sleeping and after he cleaned and tended his own wound, Yusei changed into his wolf form and curled around Ayano's sleeping body, laying his head on her neck.

He growled when he caught sight of Jack in the doorway.

"Don't worry," Jack soothed. "I won't do anything. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I see that she is. I will leave you two alone, for now. I have a few questions I want to ask Ayano. I'll be back in later." Jack turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He would also tell them about the party they would be attending.

Yusei watched the door close, and then closed his own eyes, feeling Ayano breathe under him. He didn't want Jack to tear them away from each other. He loved Ayano. And she loved him. What would happen if Jack tried to take either of them?

He knew what he would do if he saw Jack and Ayano together; he would tear the bastard apart. But how would Ayano react if she were in that position? She always held her temper and rarely showed it to Yusei, let alone a Master. What would Ayano do if she saw Jack and Yusei together?

Jack had feelings for Yusei, the wolf knew this. Jack had KISSED him!

Yusei buried his face in Ayano's fur. He didn't want to think about having intercourse with Jack… the thought scared him. He only wanted Ayano.

Sleep began to take over, and Yusei fell into slumber, still protecting Ayano.


	6. Chapter 6

No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Chapter VI**: What Kind of Antidote Would you Give a Half-breed?

She was running; she could feel her legs moving, but she wasn't going anywhere! Suddenly, a chain wrapped around her neck and pulled her to her knees. She opened an eye through the pain and saw that she was surrounded by darkness.

"Yusei?" she called into the pitch blackness that caved her. "Where are you?" She felt tears welling in her eyes. She was alone… again.

Drawing herself up to her full height, Ayano stood, telling herself to be strong. She wasn't going to cry! However, she was yanked back to her knees by that chain.

"You better know your place!" a voice told her, and she felt a burning on her back. She screamed, attempting to escape the burn, but she couldn't move. She was tied to the darkness. She screamed more, flailing about, trying to tear the tendrils of darkness off her.

"AYANO!"

She stopped struggling, looking around. "Yusei?" she asked the darkness. "Is that you?"

"AYANO! WAKE UP! Please." It certainly sounded like Yusei.

With all her might, Ayano opened her eyes. The blinding light of day hit her from the open window and she groaned.

"Ayano!"

Looking to her left, she saw Yusei about ready to cry.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked, feeling her voice hurt as she spoke. She tried to sit up, but Yusei forced her back to the bed with a strong push to her shoulders.

"You shouldn't move just yet," he said. "Just stay still. The medics are on their way."

"The medics?" Ayano's breathing was becoming heavy and she looked scared.

"They will help you," Yusei said. "And I'll be here in case something happens."

Ayano began to cry, pulling her hands from her sides to cover her face. Yusei grabbed her by her shoulders and hugged her. "Please don't EVER do that again!"

"Do what?" Ayano sobbed. She still didn't know what was going on, or what happened.

"You nearly died!" Yusei cried, squeezing Ayano in his arms, afraid to let her go as she might slip away from him again.

"I-I… near died?"

"Yeah."

Ayano looked over Yusei's shoulder to see Jack standing in the doorway with the medics behind him.

"Tend to her," he told the medics, who nodded and walked into the room.

"Be careful," Yusei cautioned as he moved away from Ayano so the medics could reach her. He backed away, still watching, until he was level with Jack. "I'm allowing this once as I cannot fix her myself," he growled. "Ayano is mine. Understand?"

"And you both belong to me," Jack countered. He looked at Yusei out of the corner of his eye. "What was that thief after? Was it after Ayano?"

Yusei stiffened, then relaxed. "It doesn't matter because Ayano is here now."

"But she was poisoned… with a special poison for half-breeds… that means the thief knew her. What secret does Ayano carry?" Jack was becoming impatient. He had waited nearly a day to enter the room Ayano and Yusei were in and he wanted answers.

Yusei didn't answer.

Jack growled and grabbed Yusei's wrist, dragging the half-breed with him out of Ayano's room.

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" Yusei struggled against Jack, but the human was too strong for him.

Jack pulled Yusei with him towards his room. When the half-breed figured out where Jack was going, he tried to bite Jack's grip on him. His teeth sunk into Jack's arm, but the human didn't let go.

Throwing Yusei into his room, Jack locked the doors and faced the half-breed. "You are going to answer my questions," he snarled. "And you better answer them honestly!" He advanced on Yusei, who backed away, his thoughts on an escape route.

"What secret does Ayano hold? Why did the thief want her? What are you two hiding?"

Yusei backed into the wall and Jack pounced, pinning Yusei's wrists to the wall and forcing a thigh between Yusei's legs. Yusei didn't answer.

Jack hissed dissatisfaction and kissed Yusei with force, tasting that fruity taste once again.

They shared the kiss for a bit, then Yusei was brought back to his senses and bit Jack's lower lip, forcing the kiss to end.

"Do you really want me that bad?" Yusei asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes."

Yusei looked away; he couldn't look at Jack. All he really wanted was Ayano; to make sure Ayano would be okay. "Please allow me to see Ayano," he muttered.

"You just saw her," Jack said.

"I want to make sure she's alright!"

Jack sighed and let go of Yusei's wrists, backing away. "Go."

Yusei didn't need to be told twice. He ran passed Jack and out of the room.

"But I WILL have you, Yusei," Jack smiled to himself. "Whether you like it or not."

Yusei couldn't tell what Jack said, but he didn't really care. All he wanted was Ayano. He reached her room and barged through the door. The medics were still at work, taking blood samples and vitals.

Ayano looked petrified. Yusei walked to the other side of her bed and knelt next to the bed.

"Jack wants me," he muttered to her, stirring the panther from her fright.

"I-I know," Ayano mumbled back. "He wants both of us."

"You too? That bastard...!"

"Yusei," Ayano's tone was sad and Yusei looked at her. She looked close to tears. "I love you. But please don't do anything that would put yourself in danger."

"Such as…?"

"Attacking the Master."

Yusei scoffed. "I won't let him take me."

Ayano smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Sir!" A medic called and Jack appeared in the doorway a few moments later. "She's been cleared of all the poison."

"Good. You may leave."

The medics packed up their tools and supplies and left the room. Jack looked at Ayano and Yusei.

"You will both be attending a party with me," he said. "It is a party hosted by my sponsor, Rex Godwin. It will be held in three days. There you will behave. Understood?"

Both Ayano and Yusei nodded.

"Very good." Jack turned and left the room. He wanted Yusei so badly right now, but he needed to wait. Yusei would get the information for him, then he could take Yusei and get the information about Ayano at the same time.

"I nearly died?" Ayano asked.

Yusei nodded. "You were poisoned."

"With?"

"I don't know. Oh Ayano!" he cried, throwing himself into her arms.

"I'm sorry Yusei," Ayano muttered. "I-I don't know why, but I'm really scared!"

"There's no need to be," Yusei said. "I'm here."

"Right." Ayano nuzzled her face into Yusei's shoulder. She jumped when she felt Yusei kissing her neck. "Wh-What?"

"Don't worry," Yusei soothed, climbing on the bed, straddling Ayano's hips. Tearing the covers away, Yusei watched Ayano breathe, lust clouding his judgment.

"Yusei, stop!"

"No! I am your Master! You will do ask I ask!" Yusei hissed.

Ayano shrunk back into her pillows. "M-Master…"

Yusei leaned in and kissed her with passion, feeling the wet cavern with his tongue. Ayano completely submitted to him; she stopped pushing against him when Yusei kissed her.

After what felt like minutes, Yusei broke the kiss and watched Ayano gather her breath back. "Are you not going to fight me?" he asked.

"I-I can't…" Ayano muttered. "I love you… and you are my Master… But this doesn't excuse your actions!" Ayano kicked up, kneeing Yusei in the gut, forcing him to double over.

"Ouch!" Yusei grunted and tried to regain his lost air.

"We better get rest before the party," Ayano said, and pulled the covers back over herself and turned away from Yusei.

"Ayano," Yusei muttered. What just happened? The last thing he remembered was hugging Ayano. Did he do something that made her mad at him? Why did she kick him?

Yusei sighed and lay next to Ayano, placing a hand across her gut and pulling her closer. "I love you," he whispered to her, letting sleep over take him.

Ayano lay awake a little while longer, thinking. Her former Master had told her she couldn't run away from it forever. What was 'it'? He also told her that her curse would keep her from running. What was her curse?

Sighing, Ayano closed her eyes. She'd think more on the topic tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Chapter VII**: Party

The days flew by and now Ayano, Yusei and Jack stood at the doors leading to the party. Both boys were dressed in fancy white, sky blue and gray suits; Jack's was a bit more elaborate and had a flow to the back of his coat much like a cape whereas Yusei's was more casual. And, to the half-breeds' disappointment, there was no where he could hide a weapon.

However, Ayano looked stunning. She had on a creamy white dress to her knees, which looked similar to a kimono, with sky blue designs and lining. She wore heels and stood proudly as if this were nothing new.

Both had new collars that fit better with their outfits; made the collar standout less.

Jack opened the doors and walked in. Ayano took Yusei's arm and they followed.

"Announcing Jack Atlus," the announcer called and the spotlight turned to Jack, a hush falling over the crowd. Reporters looked at Jack, then rushed to ask him questions.

Ayano made sure to not be caught in the light, bringing Yusei with her to the wall to sneak around the spotlight.

"Jack! Is it true that you're hiding fugitives?"

"How long are you planning on hiding them?"

"Why are they fugitives?"

Jack growled. "I have no clue about fugitives, but these are my new **pets**, Ayano and Yusei!" He pointed to the two along the wall and the crowd, along with the spotlight turned to see them. Jack reached over and grabbed Ayano by her wrist, dragging her to him, forcing Yusei to follow. "They belong to me. Whoever said they were fugitives is wrong!"

The crowd murmured within itself but before the reporters could ask more questions, Jack, Ayano and Yusei had moved on to the party itself.

Inside the ballroom was amazing. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and tables upon tables of food and drink could be seen; a bar stood in one of the corners of the room. Many high-class people were here. Jack recognized Izayoi Aki, the twins Lua and Luca and Misty Lola among the crowd.

"Care to dance, Ayano?" Yusei asked the girl on his arm.

Ayano smiled and nodded. "Sure. It'd be an honor."

Jack watched the two leave to the dance floor, his jealousy growing. A new waltz tune started up by the orchestra and most of the other couples left the floor, clearing the mat for Ayano and Yusei. Step two three. Step two three. The two danced and Jack saw an expression of utter happiness cross Yusei's face. The same expression of joy was glued into Ayano's smile.

What secret did they share?

"So… those two belong to you?"

Jack turned to see Rex Godwin approaching. "Yes."

"That girl is beautiful; they make a great couple, don't you think?" Godwin smiled at Jack. "It's not a fluke that brought Ayano and Yusei to you," he whispered to the younger man. "It's fate."

"Fate?" Jack asked. "How so?"

Godwin turned to watch Yusei and Ayano on the dance floor, a smirk appearing on his lips. "You'll just have to find out for yourself," he said.

"That's not an answer!" Jack snarled. However, Godwin had moved on to speak with the other guests, so Jack couldn't talk with him further.

The dance ended and applause echoed in the ballroom. Most eyes were on the couple that belonged to Jack Atlus. They bowed before each other, embraced and left the dance floor. They headed for Jack.

"Something wrong, Master?" Ayano asked as she and Yusei reached Jack.

"It's nothing," Jack muttered.

"Care for a drink, Ayano?" Yusei asked, gesturing to the bar in the corner of the ballroom.

"Sure," Ayano smiled. They walked away from Jack, who decided to follow.

Ayano ordered a strawberry martini while Yusei ordered a margarita on the rocks. Jack sat a few seats away and ordered a bottle of Jack.

After a few minutes, Yusei got up and left for the tables of food, leaving Ayano at the bar. Jack watched the half-breed go, then moved to sit in Yusei's seat next to Ayano.

"How can I assist you, Master?" she asked as Jack sat down, not turning to look at him. She continued to stare at her drink which Jack noticed she hadn't touched.

"I want to know more about your relationship with Yusei."

"So you can tear us apart?"

Jack jumped at the venom in Ayano's words.

"Why can't you just accept that Yusei loves me and will probably not love anyone else as long as I live...?" Ayano asked, finally turning to face Jack.

"Are you suggesting you want to die?" Jack asked.

Ayano narrowed her sapphire eyes. "No. I'm saying that even if I were to die, Yusei might not learn to love anyone else. I will always be in his heart."

Jack growled, but before he could reach out to Ayano, Yusei took the seat on the other side of Ayano, passing a plate of food to her.

"Eat up," he said, ignoring Jack. "You haven't eaten much the past few days… you need to eat _something_."

Jack paused, confused. Ayano wasn't eating? But, her plate way always empty when it went back to the kitchen…

"I don't want to," Ayano mumbled.

"If you're going to drink, you better get some substance in your stomach first," Yusei growled.

"I don't want to…" Ayano repeated.

"Do I need to feed you myself?" asked Yusei, eying Ayano.

"N-No!" Ayano toned her voice down after her outburst. "That's unnecessary."

"Stubborn… as usual," a voice said as a man passed by the three. Jack turned to see Placido, Lucciano and Jose passing by.

Ayano hissed as the three passed by, but didn't say anything.

"Who were they?" Jack asked once he was sure they were gone. They looked familiar…

"More importantly, who are they to you?" Yusei asked Ayano.

Sighing, Ayano said nothing. Picking up the fork, she dabbed at her food, then gave up and stood from the bar. "I'm going home," she said. Yusei grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave.

"No, you are not," he snapped. "You are staying here until _he_ deems us able to leave. Plus, I want to dance at least once more."

Ayano sat back down on the bar stool, sighing as she did so.

Jack watched the interaction and began to mentally question Ayano. Who was she really? Did she belong to someone else before him? And if so, who was it? What secret did she carry?

And Yusei… what part did he play?

Rex Godwin had said it was fate that brought Ayano and Yusei to Jack… what did that mean? How was it fate? Was it because he had worked up enough money to buy the bike of his dreams, but it turned out that it had been bought early that day and so he wandered through the Market? Or was it because the trader happened to be in town when Jack went to Market to look for something that peaked his interest after losing his bike?

Lost in thought, Jack noticed Yusei and Ayano had left for the dance floor once more. They danced the last few dances of the night and then walked back to Jack. Ayano looked pale, but happier than she had when she was at the bar.

Jack took Ayano's other arm and they walked out of the party.


	8. Chapter 8

No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Chapter VIII**: Old Wounds

Ayano went to bed early that night, Yusei following her lead. Their rooms were adjacent with a connecting door by the closet. However, both rooms connected to Jack's master bedroom, so he could go into either room without disturbing the other.

Jack waited until he was sure that both were sound asleep, and entered into Yusei's room. He looked around and saw to his amazement, the bed was empty. Moving to the connecting door to Ayano's room, Jack noticed it was ajar. He pushed it open more and saw that Ayano had rearranged the room and the bed was now out of sight of the adjacent door to Yusei's room.

Jack growled. That meant he needed to actually set foot in the room to find Ayano and Yusei.

However, he wanted answers. So he did. Two silhouettes slept in the bed.

Rolling his eyes, Jack backed into Yusei's room and shut the door. He walked back to his room and closed Yusei's door.

"Something wrong, Master?" Ayano asked from her doorway.

Jack jumped at her sudden appearance. Wasn't she asleep? However, he felt something in him stirring. He was becoming hungry and Ayano looked very appetizing. He moved to his bed and motioned for Ayano to join him.

Timid, Ayano moved to join Jack at his bedside.

"As your Master, I order you to not fight back," Jack hissed as he pulled Ayano onto the bed with him.

"As long as you promise not to touch Yusei," Ayano snarled back.

"I can't make any promises," smirked Jack. He reached to Ayano's collar and clipped something to it.

Ayano shivered as a small shock went through her body. "Wh-What did you…?"

"It's a stabilizer. It's so you can't change into your pure animal form to escape." Jack leaned down and licked Ayano's neck. He tasted a chocolaty-cinnamon taste in her skin and wondered if Ayano knew she tasted so good.

Ripping apart her robe, Jack removed Ayano's clothes and watched her skin flex and ripple with her muscles as the stabilizer coursed through her.

"P-Please!" Ayano moaned as Jack took one her rosy nubs on her chest into his mouth, tormenting it while the other was pinched and twisted. "Let me go!"

"No."

"I feel weird… Please let me go!"

Jack bit down and Ayano shuddered. She placed her hands to his chest and tried to push her Master off.

Caressing her hip with his right hand, Jack reached the break in Ayano's legs and began to feel around her folds.

Ayano bit into her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. Her body felt like it was on fire! And it wasn't a fire that suggested desire. It was a fire that was terribly painful. How could she convince Jack to let her go? She didn't want this! If she'd known her body would react this way, she wouldn't have come at all. Jack may have forgotten all about the Market incident…

Jack trailed kisses up her chest to her neck where he licked once again. Ayano shivered and squeezed her eyes shut.

Leaning down, Jack kissed the half-breed, tasting that chocolaty-cinnamon stronger in her saliva. He warred with her tongue, exploring the wet cavern once he won.

Ayano moaned into the kiss, encouraging Jack.

Finally, Jack released Ayano and she struggled to regain her breath, her eyes still shut tight. Her body was still on fire, but it was changing to a stabbing pain.

He explored her folds and her breasts with his hands and mouth. The final nail in the coffin was Jack inserting a finger into Ayano. The pain reached a level Ayano had never experienced and she screamed utter agony.

Jack rushed to cover her mouth as to not wake the whole house. However, it was just enough of a sound to wake Yusei; Jack was almost sure. Sighing, he replaced his own clothes with a night robe, got off the bed and covered Ayano with the sheets.

Almost instantly afterwards, Yusei burst into his room, his eyes wide with terror.

"What are you doing?" he thundered, running to Ayano's side and glaring at Jack.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she came to me – she didn't want to wake you up," Jack quickly lied.

Yusei looked back to Ayano and was horrified as he saw blood appearing across Jack's white sheets. "Get the medics," he hissed.

Jack saw the blood too, and walked to the phone where he dialed the medics on-call at the hospital.

While Jack was on the phone, Yusei attempted to find the source of the blood. He rolled her onto her side and to his utter alarm, he saw she was bleeding out what seemed to be an older injury across her back. The shape was unrecognizable through the smears and thin coat of crusted blood, but Yusei had the feeling that there _was_ a shape there and that he knew it… but from where?

"What happened to you?" Yusei asked, running a light finger across the injury.

Ayano screamed once again and Yusei took his finger away, shock apparent in his expression. He was sure he hadn't touched Ayano with _that_ much force.

Shivering, Ayano moaned and Yusei noticed something clipped to her collar. A closer look revealed it was a stabilizer. Yusei was horrified; what was Ayano doing with Jack? And why did she have a stabilizer on her collar? Did Jack put it on her?

"Yu-Yusei…" Ayano called his name and brought Yusei back to reality. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she whimpered with every movement made, "help…" She began to cry. It clearly hurt her, but the tears flowed down her cheeks and onto Jack's fluffy white pillows.

"Ayano," Yusei muttered, rolling her onto her stomach and holding her hand. "I'm here. Don't be afraid; don't cry." He kissed her cheek, tasting the salty residue on her skin from her tears. An overwhelming urge to take Ayano crossed Yusei's thoughts; he wanted her. Wanted to be inside her.

She's injured! He couldn't bring himself to hurt Ayano even more, even though it was paining him not to take her that moment.

"The medics are here," Jack said as he entered into the bedroom.

Yusei looked at Jack, a fire of anger so bright in his eyes it took Jack a moment to calm himself down; he thought Yusei was sure to attack him.

Following Jack through the door, three medics entered. One was short with a kid-like stature. The third was an older fellow with a long beard. And the middle was about Yusei's height and smiled as Ayano came into view.

"Finally," Yusei heard the middle "medic" mutter. "We've found you."

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked.

"She's bleeding profusely. We must tend to her in peace. Please leave us," the eldest of the medics said, ushering Jack and Yusei out of the room. It was clearly a diversion tactic, but the door was closed and locked before Jack or Yusei could protest.

"Hey! At least tell us what's going on with her!" Yusei called, banging his fist to the door, trying to break it down.

"You will be allowed to see her once she's stopped bleeding and is calm," the high-pitched voice of the kid called back, laughing.

"Dammit!" Yusei kicked the door and rest his head against the frame. "I told Ayano I would never leave her side in a situation like this…" Tears welled in his eyes.

Jack, however, saw this as the perfect opportunity. He approached Yusei, his hand outstretched towards the wolf. He was going to take Yusei, and there wasn't anything or anyone that could stop him.


	9. WARNING!

No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Chapter IX**: WARNING! (There Are No Rules in Love)

Yusei felt a heat behind him, but turned too late and Jack placed his hand over Yusei's mouth. Leaning in by Yusei's shoulder and clipping another stabilizer to his collar, Jack whispered in a low and dangerous voice, "Ready?"

Paralyzed, Yusei didn't do anything. Jack had been waiting for this moment! Did he purposefully poison Ayano so he could have Yusei to himself? BASTARD!

"What did you…?!" Yusei started but was spun around by Jack and forcefully kissed.

Jack loved the fruity flavor he tasted on Yusei's tongue; he couldn't get enough of it! He warred with Yusei and the half-breed would not give up… not until Jack removed a hand from Yusei's shoulder and began to feel up his chest under the shirt the half-breed wore. Then, Yusei was more worried about the hand than Jack's tongue. But, it was a losing battle. Jack was experienced in this kind of thing… and it appeared that Yusei wasn't. Or he was just caught off guard…

Jack couldn't tell if the half-breed was just surprised, or had never been on the bottom, but that thought was pushed from his mind as he released Yusei and dragged him to the bed.

"What-!?" Yusei was roughly tossed to the mattress. As he turned over to his back, Jack was straddling his waist, clipping Yusei's right wrist to the bed post with a cuff that rendered Yusei unable to fight. Soon, his left wrist was held captive as well and he groaned. Trapped. Biting his lower lip, Yusei tried to suppress the memories, and was yanked back to reality by Jack kissing him again.

Jack kissed Yusei, battling the half-breed. Finally, Yusei bit Jack's lower lip, hissing.

Massaging Yusei's abdomen which made Yusei groan, Jack removed the half-breed's shirt and stared at the beautiful skin. Was it fruity too? Taking a rosy nub into his mouth, Jack toyed and taunted Yusei with his tongue and fingers, making the half-breed shiver and moan. It _was_ fruity!

Jack smiled inwardly. Sliding his right hand down, he caressed Yusei's hip and made the half-breed squirm. Then his hand trailed farther down into Yusei's place of interest, and began to stroke Yusei's length. The half-breed groaned and twisted against the alien touch. However, Jack refused to give Yusei any room; he kept his pet pinned down with his own weight.

He wanted more! Jack dove down and kissed Yusei yet again, lying flat against Yusei's chest while still stroking. Yusei could feel Jack's heat and struggled against his Masters' pressure. Jack, irritated at Yusei's sudden movement, traipsed kisses down Yusei's neck and bit down on his collar bone, issuing a sensual growl from Yusei. Jack smirked.

Tracking saliva down Yusei's chest, Jack reached Yusei's place of interest and took Yusei's manhood into his mouth. Yusei moaned and twisted in the cuffs, but Jack's pressure on his legs wouldn't let up.

"St-Stop!" Yusei groaned. "I-I…" but he cut off as Jack began to suck. All thought left Yusei's mind; all that remained was a longing for Ayano. He could feel his midriff becoming very warm as Jack sucked; he couldn't give Jack the satisfaction of forcing his pet to release so he tried to hold it. It didn't work. Jack's tongue worked like a spell and Yusei screamed as he released.

Jack swallowed it with greedy eyes and he licked his lips.

Yusei's eyes were hidden by his bangs and his head turned to the side, avoiding Jack's gaze. However, he couldn't hide his face forever as Jack slid up his body and stuck a finger inside Yusei, massaging and rubbing the opening. Yusei moaned and twisted, but to no avail. His thoughts for Ayano also increased. Yet, he couldn't say them as Jack would most likely punish Ayano for "interrupting" them.

Gasping as he felt Jack insert a third finger inside him, Yusei grimaced with pleasure. Jack certainly knew what he was doing… He rubbed and stimulated Yusei, readying him for the inevitable.

"Ready my pet?" Jack asked, removing his pants and underwear, preparing to enter Yusei. He could barely contain himself. Yusei was everything he had ever wanted and dreamed of in another man.

"N-No! Please, I beg you…!"

Jack wasn't listening. He placed himself at Yusei's entrance and began to push himself in. Yusei screamed his pain and pleasure, twisting in his shackles.

"No! Take it out!"

"Just a little more…"

Soon, Jack was in to the hilt and he smiled at Yusei. "It's all in." He waited a moment for Yusei to adjust to his size, then he began to move. He withdrew, and thrust into Yusei, forcing the half-breed to groan and spasm with pleasure.

To Jack, Yusei felt like silk across his manhood; the heat and texture of Yusei around him was intoxicating. With the first thrust, Yusei was already sucking him in.

"You have a very lewd body, Yusei," Jack smirked. "I've only just begun and you're already pulling me in deeper."

"N-No! Yo-You're wrong…!" Yusei trailed away as Jack thrust into him again, his hands on Yusei's flawless thighs to keep them apart.

Jack continued his actions, and Yusei let out an acute cry. Jack paused, withdrew slightly and dove in at that same angle, reaching Yusei's prostate and forcing that acute cry again. "You're too cute," Jack leered at Yusei, diving down for another kiss as he continued to pump in and out of Yusei.

Tears formed in Yusei's sockets as he thought about Ayano. His thoughts of her were consuming him; he wanted her, not Jack. Suddenly, Yusei became aware of the stabilizer's current getting stronger, forcing his body into another phase of pleasure. "N-No!" Yusei couldn't handle it; he broke the kiss with Jack and looked away, his body betraying his pleasure.

"No?" Jack asked. "You aren't in a position to say that," he smirked and thrust into Yusei once again, causing Yusei to scream.

The pleasure was mounting and Yusei could barely see straight. He and Jack released at the same time, Jack groaning and Yusei screaming and whispering Ayano's name into the room after.

Collapsing on top of Yusei, Jack reflected. He had never experienced such a sensation of pleasure from anyone. He had enjoyed himself for once. However, one thing bothered him. Yusei had said Ayano's name as he ejaculated. Had he always been thinking of her during their time together?

Jack raised himself above Yusei and stared at the half-breed.

"Who is Ayano? What secret does she have and what secret do you share? Are they different secrets?"

Yusei's eyes were wide and tears streamed from his sockets. He didn't answer.

Growling, Jack kissed Yusei with passion, which brought the half-breed back to reality. After he broke the kiss, Jack asked his questions once again.

Sighing, Yusei refused to answer.

Jack was about to tease Yusei's chest again to force an answer when a knock came from Jack's bedroom door.

One of the medics called through the door. "The Cat Sìth is fully healed. You may enter."


	10. Chapter 10

**No Such Thing as Coincidence**

**Chapter X**: Life is Precious

"Be right there!" Jack called back. He glanced a Yusei, who was straining against the shackles because he heard Ayano's name. "You want to see her?" he asked.

Yusei quit moving for a second, his eyes hidden by his hair as he nodded. "Please." His voice was so soft and defeated it threw Jack off. He unlocked Yusei's wrists and dismounted the half-breed. Yusei pulled a towel from Ayano's dresser to cover himself as he stumbled to the door; they were in Ayano's room after all… Jack slowly followed, replacing his underwear and pants as he went.

The "medics" had tended her wounds and bowed to Jack as they took their leave.

Ayano lay on the master bed, appearing to be asleep. She made no movement of pain or anxiety. For that matter, she didn't appear to be moving at all. Yusei floundered about, attempting to reach Ayano through the apparent pain in his hips. He obviously saw/heard something was wrong and as he reached the bedside, his movements became more frantic. He scrambled into the master bed next to Ayano, resting his head on her upper-chest. His eyes widened, his mouth gasping like a fish out of water.

"What wrong?" Jack asked, suddenly worried about what Yusei was reacting to.

"Ayano…?" Yusei didn't hear Jack. He raised his head and peered at Ayano through his tears. "You there?"

Ayano made no movement or sound in response.

Yusei's voice dropped and he began to sob silently, his shoulders shaking with his fragmented breathing.

"What's wrong?" Jack repeated, moving to Yusei's side.

"Ayano!" Yusei whispered, lifting her head and placing it on his shoulder, hugging her body close to his. His heart jumped as he felt the heat of her life force dwindling. "No…" His voice was barely audible to Jack, but the Master could tell something was wrong.

"Yusei?" It would be no problem to Jack if Ayano died, however her words from the party haunted him: _"Even if I were to die, Yusei might not learn to love anyone else. I will always be in his heart."_

Yusei heard Jack, but his current focus was Ayano. He began to go over all the information that he'd obtained about her during their travels. Plus the medics had called her a Cat Sìth… which would logically fall into place if…!

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yusei lay Ayano back down on the pillows and crawled on top of her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Jack flared at the sight of Yusei kissing Ayano but her words held him back from ripping the two apart. Had Ayano foreseen this? Was that part of her secret?

The only thought in Yusei's head was to get Ayano's heat back. He loved Ayano; only wanted her. She was always so warm; her hands, her heart. Sometimes, he laughed at her because her heart was too warm: she was so kind because of it. It went against everything he'd learned with his former master. Not every being was evil… some were more so than other, but very few were inherently evil.

Ayano had pulled him out of his former slave-like position, escaped with him and wandered with him. Then the poachers happened, wounding Ayano because she was trying to save a kitten. Yusei remembered nursing Ayano back to health while Ayano had focused on him and the kitten.

Whatever happened to that kitten? Ayano had named it "Tildrum". What a funny name for a cat…

Yusei smiled in his kiss, remembering everything he and Ayano had been through. All the hard and good times. All the trials and successes. And he still hadn't told her he loved her… They had created a pact that stated Ayano held Yusei as Master, but that didn't mean 'love'. With the time they spent, Yusei had grown attached to Ayano; her love, her heat.

He just wanted her heat back.

He ended the kiss, and opened his eyes. Ayano was turning deathly pale, her cheeks taking on a light blue tint and her lips were growing cold. Her eyelids remained closed. Tears welled in Yusei's eyes and, though he was "human", he let out a mournful howl, allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks.

Jack watched, the familiar feeling he'd felt when he first saw Yusei and Ayano rising again in his chest. They really did… didn't they?

However, he didn't want Yusei to mourn forever. Jack would let Yusei howl for a bit, then pull him back to reality and help him through the grief. As Jack came to his conclusion about what to do, Yusei's howl subsided.

Following Yusei's gaze, Jack was astonished to see a small cat sitting on the window ledge.

Yusei scrambled to the window and allowed the cat into the room. The cat was a charcoally-gray and had eerie, close to white eyes.

"Tildrum?" Yusei asked, confused.

The cat mewed, faintly echoing Ayano's cat noises.

Yusei smiled, the tears back in his eyes. "Really?"

The cat, Tildrum, nodded and smiled a catly smile and sighed. It too appeared close to tears.

"Tell her she has five lives left," a voice echoed in the room as Tildrum walked to Ayano and sat next to her. Licking the skin by Ayano's ear, Tildrum began to glow. The skin of the cat began to subside and all that was left was the essence and it floated over to Ayano's mouth, tempting her to breathe it in.

Nothing happened.

Yusei swallowed yet again and took the essence into his own mouth, and kissed Ayano again. Jack could only assume that he was forcing Ayano to inhale the essence.

Yusei kept kissing Ayano, but his hand began to stroke her neck, building the tension needed for her to swallow. Finally, Ayano did, very faintly and subtly, but she swallowed.

Releasing her lips, Yusei stared at Ayano's face. At first, nothing happened and Jack was going to tear Yusei away before his disappointment grew. However, Yusei continued to stare at Ayano's deadpan expression with hope… Like he knew something was going to happen.

After ten minutes of silence, Jack began to move towards Yusei, concluding that Ayano was indeed dead. However, as soon as he moved, Jack felt a huge presence enter the room, as if a ghost the size of his house were trying to squeeze into his tiny room.

"Ayano." Yusei spoke the name and the presence dissipated, flowing into Ayano's corpse. Or what used to be corpse. Her skin held the slight glow of life, her cheeks colored and her lips were full and pink. In a sudden burst of air, Ayano was breathing, gasping for oxygen, like she had just held her breath for a long time.

After several minutes of Ayano calming her breathing, she opened her sapphire eyes. They squinted in pain as she moved, but Yusei held her down.

"Don't move yet," he whispered to her, his voice calming and caring. "You were just saved from Death's grip, so your body's a bit stiff. Let the blood begin to flow again and you'll feel better soon."

Ayano nodded, understanding something unsaid between the two. Jack felt his jealousy growing again, however, he needed to maintain control. Yusei would be completely focused on Ayano for a while, which meant Jack would have to wait to have another night with the wolf.

"Want to walk in a bit?"asked Yusei.

Ayano nodded. Sure. In a bit." Her voice sounded like skeleton bells; charming yet slightly hollow and deathly. Well… she HAD just woken from Death.

The two half-breeds shared a gaze for a bit, then Ayano smiled, intertwining her fingers with Yusei's.

_Careful, or she'll break … again._


End file.
